Unexpected Feelings
by WeisserRauch
Summary: Ryoga finally gets the courage to tell Akane how he feels. Too bad for him he confessed to the wrong Tendo sister.
1. Unexpected Confession

**Unexpected Feelings**

This story was inspired by the Nabiki x Ryoga stories written by GrimmZ.

synopsis: Ryoga finally gets the courage to tell Akane how he feels about her. Too bad for him, he confesses to the wrong Tendo sister.

**Chapter One**

Unexpected Confession

"Today I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell Akane about my feelings for her. And then we will be happily together. She will be so happy with me, she won't even waste a single thought on Saotome ever again." Ryoga rambles to himself, while aimlessly navigating the streets of Nerima. Unknowingly passing by the Tendo Dojo for the fifth time that day.

The large wooden gate of the Tendo Dojo opens and out steps Kasumi with her broom ready to sweep the sidewalk in front of their house. When she notices Ryoga walking down the path distractedly, while clutching a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Ryoga, it's nice seeing you again" she calls out waving to him.

"Oh Kasumi, nice to see you again as well, but what are you doing in Okinawa? Are you on a family vacation?" he asks a little confused, while scratching the back of his head.

Laughing a little at his antics she answers him "No Ryoga we are at home do you want to come in to wait for Akane and Ranma? They are still at school, but will be here shortly. You can have some of the tea I prepared, for when they come back, while you wait.

Ryoga agrees eagerly and follows Kasumi to the sitting room, where a kettle and some cups are neatly arranged on the table. He took a seat and thanks Kasumi for her kindness. Kasumi left to continue her work and Ryoga is left alone with his thoughts.

_"How do I confess to Akane? I know I can't utter the words I want to say to her, if our eyes meet. So eyes closed it is then. I guess I should also hold the flowers out to her and just tell her without any delay what my deepest thoughts for her are." _satisfied with his plan he got into position and listened for the front door opening signalling Akane's arrival.

After a short wait Ryoga heard the door open and close and someone taking of their shoes. _"It has to be Akane better get ready and listen for when she comes in" _he thinks to himself, getting up, facing the porch and closing his eyes tightly. He was as ready as he was ever going to be.

He listened closely and barely heard soft footsteps approaching _"definitely Akane only she could have such a graceful walk." _he delousionally thought told himself.

Just as the footsteps came to the open paper door leading out to the porch Ryoga began his heartfelt confession. "I get really embarrassed when I try to be romantic around you so I don't try as much as I should. But, I do want you to know just how I special you are to me, so here I go." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "I love you more than there are stars in the universe. You bring light and life into my world, and you to my days. You are the only thing that keeps me going everyday when I'm lost on the road, I only think of the time we will spend when I finally find you again. My heart overflows with love for you - and it always will."

The girl on the receiving end of the confession let out a soft gasp as she tried to come to terms with what she just heard._"Ryoga the goofy, but somewhat cute and hunky lost boy loved her? Somebody actually loved her? The Ice Queen of Furikan High, Nabiki Tendo?"_

As stunned silence settled between the two of them. Neither uttering a single sound. Ryoga still stood there with his eyes closed and bouquet held out to Nabiki, not that he knew it was her.

After a few minutes, that felt like tension filled hours to the two of them. Nabiki had to know and spoke up in a very soft voice. "Ryoga, do you really mean it?" Nabiki asked not really sure of herself. After all it is the first time any boy really confessed to her, aside from the boy in middle school who had to do it because of a dare._"He wouldn't be too bad even though he is one of Akane's little friends. He is strong and good looking in a ruggish kind of way... Head in the game Nabiki you don't even know if he really likes you, yet."_

Ryoga in his, due to his confession distracted state didn't notice, that he wasn't speaking to Akane. "Yes, every word of it. They are my deepest f-feelings for you I kept hidden from you for a long time" he answered truthfully with all the confidence he could muster.

In that moment Akane walked in from the front door to see an interesting scene before her. Ryoga was in front of her stunned looking sister holding a bouquet of flowers out to her. Thinking nothing of it she butted in. "Hello Ryoga, since when are you back in Nerima?"

That confused Ryoga _"How can she be so self assured now, she was so softspoken just a second ago. And is she really just ignoring my confession."_ Disbelievingly he opened his eyes to stare directly into Nabiki's chocolate brown eyes. Promptly he also got into a stunned silence.

Suddenly Happosai stormed in with an irate Ranma-chan following right behind. "Outta the way me boy" Happosai says before launching Ryoga at Ranma-chan with his patented pipe launching technique. "What a haul, what a haul" Ranma-chan dodged Ryoga and continued following Happosai out the front door.

Nabiki collapsed to her knees "Ryoga just confessed to me..." She says to herself, but loud enough that Akane could hear it.

Akane just put a hand on her shoulder and smiled encouragingly. "That's great to hear Nabiki. What are you going to answer him?" Akane asked excitedly. Her best male friend asked out her big sister. as far as she is concerned there is nothing to be happier about at the moment.

Shocked that Akane heard her she answers "I don't know Akane. I will have to think about this..."

scene break

In the Nerima city park in a fountain, Ryoga as P-chan emerged. _"Did I really just confess to Nabiki? Or did she just get in as I finished my confession to Akane? No that can't be she was right in front of me and our eyes met as I opened my eyes..." _with a piggy sigh Ryoga pulled himself and his stuff out of the fountain into a nearby bush to change into himself again.

After struggling to pull out his supplies Ryoga began heating a kettle above his portable cooker. Five minutes later he hears the telltale whistle that signals the boiling of water coming from his kettle. He turns his cooker of with his hooves, thankful that he found one that could be operated in his pig form and waited another minute for it to cool down a bit. With great effort he upended the whole kettle on himself and changed into a set of clothes that he prepared beforehand.

_"What to so now? I think i confessed to Nabiki. I guess it's best to go on a training trip and think long and hard about this situation. Coming to think of it, I never really thought about Nabiki before. Maybe I should do that, after all I confessed to her, even though it was an accident." _with such thoughts on his mind he shouldered his backpack and wandered into the small woods behind Furikan High school to be lost for a while.

**A/N:** The End for now or maybe forever I'm not too sure if I can continue this. My muse is a real B* that doesn't like to come out to play too often. And when she does she has the craziest of ideas ready to go...


	2. Unexpected returns

Not much I'd like to say beforehand just, that I don't own Ranma . As well as thanks again for the inspiring Nabiki x Ryoga works by GrimmZ check it out if you haven't already.

**Chapter two**

Unexpected returns

_"It's no use I can't concentrate"_ an irate Nabiki thinks as she looks down at her half finished homework. She stood up from her desk and began pacing up and down her room in the Tendo household. Not caring that she could wake up the other occupants, who have already gone to sleep an hour ago._ "Akane hasn't stopped bugging me, since her 'best male friend', Ryoga confessed to me three days ago. She won't stop pestering me unless I tell her what my feelings for him are. She couldn't even keep her mouth shut at the dinner table now everybody knows about it." _She grumbled to herself.

_"Even Daddy's on my rear about it. Or rather he will be on Ryoga's when he returns. Always going on about if a wandering martial artist is the right choice for his daughter and if he could support me and our future children."_ A cold chill overcame Nabiki at that thought._ "Hell if I know. I barely even know the guy. I mean he was useful for some of my plans. Strong, simpleminded, handsome and easy to manipulate what more could a girl wish for in a man?" _She scoffs._ "Wasn't he too infatuated with Akane before? I'm pretty sure he was always stumbling over his own words when he spoke to her. Either it was love or he's hiding something very embarrassing from her."_ With that began a long session of thinking up possible secrets Ryoga could be hiding. The homework still lay dormant never to be finished.

scene break

Groggily Nabiki enters the sitting room after an almost sleepless night. She takes her seat at the dining table for breakfast. Just as sleep was about to capture her in its grasp "Hey Nabiki did you lose sleep thinking of big-boy again? I can just imagine how sweet the two of you would be together. The brain and the pork. He he he." Ranma's teasing shakes her out of her sleep addled mind. As she turns to him mimicking a cutesy act with his hands held to his cheek and slightly turned to one side.

_"Ranma my biggest and easiest fooled income source and recently bane of my existence. Everytime he spots me he goes on about how me and 'the pig' I guess he means Ryoga would be the perfect pair. Best to scare him off for a while."_ With a plan set in her mind. "If you don't cut it out I just might let mine know that his tree-born-kettle girl hides in the equipment room at school."

"He just calls me pig-tailed girl now." Ranma responds childishly totally missing the insinuation.

"He might just see it as a hint towards a romantic relationship, pig-tailed girl. How could he resist his pig-tailed girl anticipating his arrival, maybe make out a little…" Nabiki retorts cooly.

That shut Ranma up effectively. He just sat down at the table and began eating at a normal human pace. Not even his father in panda-form stealing constantly from his table could shock him out of it.

_"That should keep him at bay for at least today."_ The rest of breakfast is filled with the continually insistent questions from Akane and the occasional crying outburst from Soun declaring how was going to have a long talk with the boy who dares to woo his precious, innocent middle daughter. So nothing out of the ordinary.

scene break

Through the pouring rain a small clearing with a tent in the middle could be seen. In said tent, only illuminated by a weak torchlight is the hunched over figure of a young man. Contemplating the consequences of his actions a week and a half ago.

_"I confessed my deepest feelings for Akane to Nabiki. How could I do such a thing, I don't even know her that well. Sure she can be nice if she wants to use me for one of her plans, like the fight with Ranma where she gave me fake steroids to even the odds. At the same time she is greedy, cold and manipulative."_ Ryoga groaned to himself about the situation he found himself in.

_"It's not like I can just walk back into the Tendo dojo and tell Akane my feelings now. She'll think I'm a two timer like Ranma."_ "I absolutely refuse to be like that jerk Saot-weeee." He declared while standing up straight in his tent. Subsequently poking his head through the tent flap and getting doused by the rain. Which promptly changed him into P-chan.

With a piggy sigh he resigned himself to his fate_ "I guess I will have to face the music, hope Nabiki will brush off my confession to her and wait a while before trying to confess to Akane again."_

Pulling his tent closed with his teeth he went to sleep.

The last thought that's crossed his mind _"Tomorrow I will set out to get back to Nerima."_

scene break

It's lunch break at Furikan High and Nabiki is lazing at an open window of her classroom one the second floor overlooking the small forest at the back of the school. Recounting her plan for when Ryoga gets back._ "So let's reiterate. I can use this situation I found myself in to my advantage. I will accept his confession and become his girlfriend. It's not like I was in love with anyone else anyways. That will give me access to his personal funds and to his fights, maybe even a bit of labour. I'm still working on a way to keep him around though. Maybe a leash? No people would think we are some kind of kinky couple. I'm already alienated enough as is. I could get a gps tracker one him. Where to get one that's cheap and that he can't lose it? Well I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. For now I will have to take him with me the old fashioned way."_

She was so lost in her musings that she didn't notice the figure emerging from the small forest, ragged and barely holding itself up with an umbrella. The figure stood up straight took a deep breath and bellowed. "Where the hell am I now?"

That got Nabiki's attention, as well as everybody else's in the vicinity. _"Not the way I envisioned it, but it'll have to do."_

_"Ryoga-baby, stay right there I'm coming to get you." _Nabiki shouted out of the window before hurrying out of the school building and towards Ryoga.

Ryoga looked up at the window the voice was coming from only to see nobody. _"I must have imagined it, it's not like anybody calls me Ryoga-baby anyways. Though that voice sounded familiar. Where have I heard it before?"_

Ryoga looked around and as usual didn't recognize anything of his surroundings. He only knew he was at a school because of all the kids in uniform staring at him.

He was about to head back into the forest where spent the last two weeks of his life, when Nabiki came out of the school running in his direction. He quickly adopted a look of apprehension on his face.

Nabiki stopped an arm wide in front of Ryoga and bluntly, without any preamble stated "I accept."

"Accept? What do you accept Nabiki?" Ryoga asked genuinely confused. _"Does she mean my confession? Oh Kami I hope it's not my confession."_

_"How can men be so dense?"_ "Do I really have to spell it out for you? Your confession you dork, I will gladly be your girlfriend." She said a little agitated with a forced smile on her face.

Gasps and whispers could be heard from the crowd that formed around the two of them. About how the Ice Queen was melting for some cute boy. Or that the fang toothed boy looked kind of familiar.

At the sidelines Yuka and Sayuri where rapidly talking about the situation before running off in the consensus that they had to find Akane to tell her all about it.

Close by at her sales cart Ukyo was fuming._ "That jackass how could he lie to me about being in love with Akane. Sabotaging all my plans to get me together with Ranma."_

Ryoga was oblivious to all this. In his shocked state he could do nothing but stare straight ahead with a thousand mile stare._ "She accepted. What do I do now? I can't reject her I confessed after all."_

Getting fed up with all the whispers Nabiki grabs Ryoga by the hand and drags him out of the school grounds in the direction of her home. Not even caring that school wasn't over for another four hours.

**A/N:** Well I guess I'm continuing for now. Let's see how long I can keep this up. Don't expect an update so soon again though. I have a full time job and do a lot of manual labour outside of work. Well till next time.


	3. Unexpectedly caught

Well it seems like my muse haunted my dreams today and beckoned me to write once again, can't promise it will be any good or at all what you are looking for but it's something that popped in my noggin' today.

**Chapter 3**

**Unexpectedly caught**

At first glance one could see a couple strolling down along the canal in the Nerima district holding hands. Under further scrutiny one could observe the female tugging the male behind her by the hand. While said male had a befuddled and confused expression on his face.

The pair passed a familiar clinic to the both of them. A Panda stood on the front porch of the clinic sweeping the sidewalk. He stopped as soon as he spotted the pair. As they passed he pulled out a sign. Young Love, I will have to inform Tendo of this. He flipped the sign around after work. With his plan set he continued sweeping.

The passing pair continued on oblivious to the Panda's antics. They soon come to the large outer wall surrounding the Tendo residence, with no gate in sight.

"You can jump over this wall, right?" the female asked her still confused companion.

Finally shocked out of his stupor due to Nabiki's question Ryoga replied. "Y-Yeah, that's easy even Ranma can do that much..." _"Where is she going with this?"_

"Can you do it while also carrying me? I can't do the crazy stuff you guys do on a daily basis. I barely know how to defend myself." Nabiki requested with a sly smile on her lips.

"Y-You want me to c-carry you?" Ryoga was stunned. It seemed so improper to him. He couldn't do that could he? Not with Akane's sister. "I-I don't know if that's a good idea. Why don't we just use the front gate?" He asked unsure of himself.

"I could also just go to Kasumi and tell her I'm skipping school to bring a boy home to spend time with him." she answered in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Not going to happen." she added in a deadpan after witnessing his hopeful look.

_"Oh Kami, she wants me to carry her. To touch her... Can I do that to a woman that's not Akane? And her sister of all people?" _so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Nabiki clambering up his back and locking her legs around his torso in a bastardized version of a piggy-back ride.

Noticing his faraway look she leaned towards his ear and whispered huskily "C'mon big boy get us up."

That got him out of his stupor with a very red face he swiveled his head left and right in an attempt to find the source of the arousing distraction.

He couldn't find her until her voice made him aware of just where she was situated. "Welcome back to the land of the living. Now fair steed would you be so kind as to escort this fair maiden over this wall standing in our way?" She said jovally in a poor attempt to imitate Kuno and his flowery speech.

Too embarrassed to answer he decided just to get it over with and with a slight bend of his knees he took the wall in one jump and landed softly in the Tendo's backyard.

Nabiki lost mo time. Letting go of his back she let herself drop to the ground before capturing Ryoga's hand in hers again and making her way towards the dojo.

_"Why does she insist on grabbing my hand so much? I don't get lost that easily. It does feel nice though... her hand is so soft... no bad thoughts you have Akane. Yes beautiful Akane." _He risked a look at Nabiki from his position behind her_. "though Nabiki looks quite gorgeous... again with those thoughts get a grip."_

scene break

In the Tendo households kitchen the, at the time sole resident Kasumi the oldest Tendo sister and surrogate mother figure for her younger siblings was preparing dinner. She was looking out the kitchen window while peeling a carrot and reminiscing about the strangeness that befell their household since Ranma and his father had arrived._ "There is never a dull day around here since the arrived. I can't remember the last month were nothing strange happened." _Just as she was about to turn around to grad the next carrot she spotted her little sister Nabiki dragging Ranma's little friend Ryoga behind her.

She watched them until they disappeared into the dojo. _"It seems not everything involves Ranma nowadays. I better prepare."_

She got to work setting a kettle to boil and went up to her room to retrieve something that would surely be needed.

scene break

They sat in seiza position facing each other. The air was thick. Ryoga thought he would be able to cut it with his KI inforced bandannas. He would just have to grab one reinforce it with his iron cloth technique and cut through it.

_"This is getting awkward fast. Isn't this precisely why I pulled him here to make to make it less awkward? But how we are just sitting here staring at each other like idiots. Why am I so nervous? It's just Ryoga. This shouldn't be so hard I wish something would break the ice between us..." _As if her prayers had been heard by a higher being. A knock sounded on the wooden door of the dojo. Causing both teens to look in the direction of the door expecting it to open.

After waiting for a while the doors stayed closed. So Nabiki stood up and moved towards the door. _"Oh Kami, Kasumi knows... How much trouble am I in?" _As she opened the door expecting to see Kasumi. She was pleasantly surprised to see no one there. As she looked down she saw a tea tray on the floor with a note neatly tucked under one of the cups. It read Dear Nabiki, I am pleasantly surprised that you can return young Ryoga's feelings. You both really needed someone and I think you really fit each other. Know that I support you in your choice. P. S. We are going to have a talk about you skipping school to see a boy. P. P. S. turn this note over.

As she turned the note around she noticed something stuck to the back of it. As she saw what it was her whole body started heating up. Her face resembled a tomato more than her usual skin tone. I want you to practice safe sex only. You are still too young to be a mother. So here is a condom just in case. ;)

**AN: **That's it I stop on a cliffhanger for two reasons. One I'm an asshole and the second one my muse is one as well and left me at the worst time...

Oh well till next time.


	4. Unexpected developments

Ryoga's unexpected feelings Chapter 4

Unexpected development

Before turning back to Ryoga, Nabiki took some deep breaths to calm down after the shock she had from reading Kasumi's note. "Did Kasumi make tea for us that's really nice of her." That's when Nabiki noticed him right behind her. She turned around startled and hastily tried to hide the note and condom in her short shorts. Too bad these don't come with pockets, so she just uselessly fumbled at the side of her shorts, right in Ryoga's view.

"_Why's she rubbing that plastic wrapper on her shorts? Did Kasumi bring cookies for us too?" _Ryoga asked himself confusedly. He made a hand to grab the wrapper thinking she would offer it to him anyways. As he was just about to grab it from her hand, she pulled her hand farther down, he missed and grabbed her wrist instead which he pulled gently towards himself to examine the wrapper closer.

"_Oh no. He's going to see the wrapper and make a wrong assumption about our relationship. I'm not ready to move that fast yet. Bad thought's Nabiki. Distract him fast." _Nabiki thought on the verge of panicking. With her face still burning she tried stopping her arm from moving further towards Ryoga, who didn't even seem to notice her trying to resist.

Ryoga was about to turn her hand around and look at the wrapper, when Nabiki slapped her other hand holding the note on top of it to hide it. In her hast she didn't cover the note that well and Ryoga got a peek at part of it. _"practice safe sex only, why would Kasumi leave such…" _then his own face took an even deeper shade of red than Nabikis and he felt a trickle of Blood flowing from his nose.

"Kasumi expects us to have s-s-sex?" Ryoga managed to stutter out before falling over backwards with a heavy thud.

Nabiki just facepalmed at his Reaction. "Now I have to take care of you. Oh boy I just wanted to clear some things up with you not make it more complicated."

_Scene break_

Ryoga woke up groggily _"Where am I now? The last thing I remember is Nabiki an me in the dojo and Kasumi knocking at the door." _Snuggling further into the cushion."Well at least the cushion Kasumi got for me is really comfy."

That's when Nabiki spoke up with a smirk on her lips. "Well it's nice that my lap is so comfortable, but seeing as you are awake now, we can continue from where we left off." Their eyes met and Ryoga jumped up so fast, Nabiki was worried he got himself whiplash.

He immediately got on his hands and knees in front of her and apologized profusely. "I'm so sorry Nabiki, I didn't mean to sleep on your lap."

"Don't worry about it, I put you there in the first place after you fell unconscious. I was worried you know; it can't be healthy bumping your head on the wooden floor that hard." Nabiki retorted calmly.

Ryoga situated himself upright in front of Nabiki again, scratching at the back of his head. "Sorry I'm not used to being alone with a beautiful girl…" And his head sported a healthy red tinge again.

"Thanks." Nabiki answered with an awkward cough. "Anyways, we have to figure this thing we got going out. So, let's cut to the chase."

That shook Ryoga out of his self-induced haze once again.

Unbeknown to the two of them there were two young girls at one of the doors of the dojo, just having opened it a crack. Well only one of them is a real girl, the other one is just part time.

"Look how in love those two are. Nabiki even let him sleep on her lap. I couldn't imagine her doing that for someone she doesn't like in a special way." Akane whispered to her companion.

"I don't know 'kane it could just be a misunderstanding." Ranma replied. _"He always told me he loved the tomboy. How would that suddenly change? I mean he's pretty determined when he sets his mind on something. He chased after me for 6 years after all._

"But Ryoga's confession was so heartfelt, there is no way it could not be genuine." Akane defended her point. "He really poured his heart out right in front of her while describing her best attributes, how could that not be real?"

"I don't know are you sure he was describing Nabiki and not another girl?" Ranma argued back.

"I'm sure. We should try to support them Ranma." Akane demanded of Ranma.

"I see no point in supporting a relationship that's going nowhere…"

_Scene break_

Lost on what to do with the information just received form Nabiki, he decided to man up and tell her who he really meant when he accidentally confessed to her, unfortunately for the truthful streak in Ryogas conscience, there was another interruption coming from the door of the Dojo. Courtesy of Akanes Hammer smashing Ranma bodily through the doors of the dojo.

Accompanied by her usual cry of "Ranma you insensitive jerk."

This and the fact that Ranma was launched right into his face was enough to Stop Ryoga dead in his trac. Once on the ground Ryoga stood up like nothing happened and threw Ranma through the now unoccupied door. With a cry of "Prepare to die, Ranma."

A/N: Once again I'm slowly continuing this story of mine. I hope i can churn out more in the future but the whole situation right now piles up more work for me. I hope you guys stay healthy. 'til next time.


End file.
